Tenken (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Sajin Komamura's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Tenken is the manifested spirit of Sajin Komamura's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Tenken's spirit appears to be based after the Buddhist deity Fudo Myooh standing roughly two-stories tall. He has red skin and is capable of shooting fire from his mouth. He carries both a bolas and a sword; both of which can also produce fire. Despite his mighty and intimidating appearance, he appears to be a very calm individual, having yet to lose his cool. According to Gonryōmaru, Tenken seems to be incredibly shy, like his Shinigami wielder, which explains why he doesn't normally talk. So far, he has only said the word, Bankai, in a deep echoing voice. Synopsis Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He first appears when Sajin Komamura's Bankai disappears during a failed attack against Muramasa. As soon as he appears, Tenken engages the 7th Division Captain in a fight. He deals a serious blow to his former master's chest, leaving him lying on the ground. Tenken then joins the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits who have materialized before the Shinigami on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 When the Shinigami attempt a counterattack, Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori double team Tenken, only to be repulsed with relative ease. Bleach anime; Episode 231 He appears once again, when Byakuya is proving himself to Muramasa, and appears along with several other Zanpakutō going to assist Byakuya in the 6th Division barracks Bleach anime; Episode 241 However, they are surrounded by the Onmitsukidō. He goes to help Gonryōmaru in his fight against Soifon. He launches two attacks but is unable to catch the fast captain. The two spirits team up to take on Soifon. When Gonryōmaru changes weather into rain, Tenken's fire power is not affected. When the Shinigami attempting to rescue Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto enter the caves used by the Zanpakutō, Tenken and Gonryōmaru stop Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach anime; Episode 246 As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realises that they are fighting defensively. The Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo Kurosaki separated from the other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Zaraki quickly defeats Gonryōmaru and tells Tenken, who had been holding back while Gonryōmaru was there, to attack him with all of his power. Tenken transforms into his Bankai form and attacks Kenpachi.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Tenken easily knocks Zaraki into the wall of the now roofless cave. Kenpachi responds by cutting off one of his horns.Bleach anime; Episode 249 Later after his fight with Kenpachi (the victor unknown), Tenken appears with his fellow Zanpakutō spirits and the Shinigami in the Human World, standing with Sajin.Bleach anime; Episode 253 It was revealed that Captain Mayuri recently was able to remove the brainwashing Muramasa placed on the Zanpakutō. Tenken and Sajin then quickly unleashed their Bankai and smashed through several Gillians. Unfortunately, Muramasa's Garganta gate continued to summon more Hollows. Tenken and Sajin then used their power in combination with their allies to close the gate and finally destroy all of the Gillians. They then turned their attention to Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As seen from his short skirmish against Sajin, Tenken possesses considerable sword prowess even while wielding a secondary weapon. Expert Whip Wielder: In addition to swordsmanship, Tenken is highly proficient with using a whip to bind and restrict an opponent's movements. Enhanced Strength: Being able to drag an immensely strong opponent like Sajin off his feet with a single hand demonstrates incredible strength on Tenken's part. Fire Manipulation: Tenken is able to conjure and manipulate fire through both his sword and whip, as well as breathe it out of his mouth. However, his fire manipulation weakens under rainy conditions. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large stature, Tenken is shown to have great speed as seen when he attacks Soifon with his sword. He is also surprisingly evasive, able to dodge up-close attacks effortlessly.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Enhanced Endurance: Befitting his stature and physique, Tenken has shown to be very resilient, able to take a direct kick to the face from Soifon without flinching. *'Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' (黒縄天譴明王, Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King): Tenken can transform into an armored giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Trivia * He is one of two Zanpakutō spirits to be in a permanent state of Shikai, as his sword is always materialized. The other one is Suzumebachi. * Sajin Komamura has never been seen using fire manipulation or a bolas, though his Zanpakutō's spirit uses these abilities. References Navigation es:Tenken (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters